


Kikyou [桔梗] | Bellflower

by Pertexus



Series: Hanakotoba [花言葉] [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pertexus/pseuds/Pertexus
Summary: Bellflowers symbolize endless love and... honesty. There's a belief that this flower has "The return of a friend is desired." Hitsugaya Toshiro is glad to see Ichigo in alright condition after the Aizen incident.





	Kikyou [桔梗] | Bellflower

**Author's Note:**

> Just to tell ya'll how the soulmate tattoo thing works:
> 
> First off, the said-soulmates will gain the same tattoo. However, not necessarily at the same time, (in this case Ichigo got the Bellflower mark before Toshirō) and then the tattoo will either be colored blue [for platonic soulmates] or violet [for romantic].
> 
> And the tattoo will glow brighter as you get closer to your soulmate.
> 
> \---  
> Hope that clears up some technicalities!

As Toshirō finished off the blond-haired boy, Yukio, he gazed upwards into the sky. There, he saw his dear friend, [although he'd never admit to that] Kurosaki Ichigo fighting with the first Substitute Shinigami, Ginjō Kūgo. Their swords collided with one another's. And the orange haired teen jumped backward, and let out a loud "Getsuga Tenshō!" and swung his sword, letting out a large burst of reiatsu that happened to be a blue crescent shape- almost like the moon. [How fitting, considering the name of the boy's Bankai was Tensa Zangetsu, thought Toshirō.]

The Captain looked on in awe of Ichigo and his newly-forged powers. As he was, he thought about how much Soul Society and Gotei 13 owed him- he defeated countless threats; the Bount, Aizen, the Arrancar/Espada/Fraccion, the rebelling zanpakutō Muramasa, and etc. The boy let out a sigh, and out of his peripheral vision he saw the noble Kuchiki Byakuya walking in his direction.

Hitsugaya turned around. “Did you finish off Tsukishima?” He questioned, his turquoise eyes blinked at the Kuchiki.

Byakuya nodded. “Yes.”

Silence followed the man’s short and right-to-the-chase answer. Not long, it was broken by, the white-haired boy.

“We owe Kurosaki so much, don’t we? He did quite a bit for Soul Society. I can’t believe the Sōtaichō even made it an option to not pay back the debt in the first place.”

Byakuya let out a noise of agreement. “I agree. Despite the boy’s insistence to call me by my  _first name_ , I can’t but be drawn towards him.”

Hitsugaya nodded. “Same. I’m sure he’s still a little peeved by having to fight a fight that was originally the Gotei 13’s, but I’m sure he’ll be fine. Or at the very least, I hope so. Kurosaki Ichigo, as much as I hate to admit it, has become one of the few people I get along with.”

Byakuya let out a rare smirk [or should Hitsugaya have considered it as a smirk? He didn’t know for sure.] and ruffled the boy’s hair. “He’ll be okay. If he can defeat Aizen, he can definitely defeat his inner demons. That being said, maybe we should go help him with Ginjō. He’s being pushed back quite a bit.”

The Sixth division Captain shunpo’d towards the teenager, and Hitsugaya followed in suit. They stopped on either side of the Substitute Shinigami; Hitsugaya was on his left, and Byakuya on his right.

“Kurosaki. We’ll help you get this over with.” Toshiro monotonously stated. Byakuya just simply glanced at the orange haired boy and nodded.

The boy was about to protest, claiming that he could deal with Ginjō well enough, but cut himself off. He sighed, and shook his head. But he obviously wasn’t annoyed- he was… happy? “Let’s do this then.” He said.

The two Captains were happy to comply.

“ **BAN… KAI!** ” Came the resounding roar from the three beings up in the sky.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

A flurry of cherry blossoms, various pillars of ice, and strings of blueish-white reiatsu lit up the sky, as the three Shinigami, who at first were enemies, stood together as one unit, now united as one. 

 

 

All the while, a blue Bellflower symbol that was blazing bright, went unnoticed on the ice-zanpakutō user's arm...


End file.
